


In Search of Snacks

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader goes in search of a midnight snack. But when she hears a voice behind her in the kitchen, she swings first and asks questions later.





	In Search of Snacks

Silence.  
It was beautiful. The boys were fast asleep, it being almost four in the morning. You could just imagine Dean drooling on the fluffy white pillow you had gotten him for Christmas just a few months back. Sam was probably on his stomach, one knee bent as he rested his head on his arm. The man rarely woke up without a large red mark on his face. Even after two years of sharing the bunker and numerous motels with the brothers, it never ceased to make you giggle.  
And Cas, well, Cas sleeping was a relatively new thing. The human life as a whole was new to the sweet, now former warrior of God. So, the transition was… slow. There were a few times over the last several weeks when Cas passed out on the couch after watching a movie. He had even spent an entire night at the war room table, waking just after sunrise with a post-it stuck to his right cheek.  
But when the former angel fell sleep in his bed, it took him a while to get comfortable. That little fact led to numerous sleeping positions for the blue-eyed knock out.  
Leaving more to the imagination.  
You sighed as a warm draft trickled over your bare shoulders. Dean must have raised the temperature on the thermostat before he went to sleep. You placed your luke warm cup of tea onto the kitchen counter and sighed. You were really fucking hungry.  
You reached up to the cabinet just above you, hoping Dean hadn’t eaten the rest of the beef jerky. As you scanned the empty space, you sighed disappointedly. “Fucking pig.”  
“Huh.” You heard a grunt directly behind you, causing you to spin around and…  
Whack.  
Your fist hit something soft and fleshy. “Owww,” a familiar raspy voice groaned. Shit.  
“Oh my gosh, Cas! I’m so sorry!” Your hand gripped his muscular arm as you pulled him back onto his feet.  
“I take it you learned to punch from Dean?” Cas’s sad attempt at a joke only made you feel worse as you watched blood drip from his face. “I think my nose is broken.”  
You leaned the poor, bleeding man against the small kitchen table before he stumbled into a seat. Handing him a wad of paper towels, you bit your lip. “Hold pressure while I get the first aid kit.” After getting your medical assistant and first aid license, you made sure that the bunker was always fully stocked with proper medical supplies. No more dental floss stitches.  
Once you returned, you took the seat beside Castiel. “Let me see,” you gently requested as you moved his hand from his face. The side of his nose was bleeding and already beginning to turn purple right where your fist made impact. “It’s not broken, just bruised. The nose is a very vascular area. It doesn’t take much to cause a nosebleed. It should stop quickly,” You reassured him with a wary smile. You turned to the kit, grabbing some gauze and rubbing alcohol. “I’m going to clean off the blood. If there are any cuts, it may sting a little.” You tried your best to keep your voice sweet and calm.  
But it was no use, your voice was starting to tremble. The guilt was eating you alive. It didn’t help that your job made you a fighter first and an interrogator later. That certainly didn’t make anything easy… especially flirting.  
Flirting with a gorgeous, alabaster skinned, sapphire-eyed former angel.  
You bit your lip as you swallowed the guilt. “There, the blood is all gone.”  
“That’s not true, Y/N. I have approximately 5.5 liters, or one and a half gallons, of blood in my veins. Minus the few ounces I lost in this incident.” Cas’s lips twitched into a half smile as he took a cold pack from you.  
Fucking adorable smartass.  
“Okay, Google. Keep that on your nose for ten minutes at a time, with five minute breaks in between. One hour, no matter how cold or uncomfortable.” You tilted your head, a sweet smile on your lips. Cas nodded, wincing as the cold pack touched the deepening purple blotch just beside his sweet little nose. Your brow furrowed as you thought for a moment. “How did you know Dean thought me how to punch?” you inquired, thinking back to the earlier question.  
Cas chuckled. “Dean is an aggressor. He throws a punch to stun his opponent and quickly render him weakened. Sam, however, goes for his gun.” He grinned as his eyes locked to yours. “If Sam had taught you how to defend yourself, you would have a gun in your waistband.” Cas licked his lips as he lifted his cold pack and gently placed it on the table. “And I wouldn’t have a bruise on my face, I would have a bullet wound.”  
The mere thought of losing Castiel, especially at your hands, made you stop breathing for a moment. “Then I have Dean to thank for making my reflexes less…” Life ruining? Heart breaking? “Permanent.”  
Cas huffed a laugh. “I think my face would look far worse with a hole in it. Although, this bruise isn’t improving my chances at a date.” You laughed at the man’s half-decent attempt at a joke.  
“Well, you still look handsome to me.” Your stomach fluttered as you realized your thought left your mind and exited your mouth, filling the air with a light tension.  
Cas tilted his head. “You think I’m handsome?”  
You nodded before lowering your head, unable to hide the redness rising in your cheeks. “Since the moment I met you.”  
“Then maybe getting a date won’t be as hard as I thought.” Your gaze met his again. His mouth was curled into a toothy grin as his head remained tilted.  
“What are you saying?”  
Cas laughed. “Well, it’s more about what I’m asking.” His hand brushed your face. “Would you like to go on a date with me, Y/N?”  
Your mouth opened as you lost yourself in his glistening blue eyes. Then, you blinked several times before clearing your throat. “Um, well, yes. Yes I would.”  
“Good. Tomorrow night? I… I’ll have to research an acceptable location for a first date. One that matches both of our personalities so we aren’t uncomfortable. I imagine a new romantic venture could make one uncomfortable until the initial—“  
You silenced him with a sweet kiss. His lightly chapped lips froze under yours before he returned the gesture, leaning into you. When you pulled away, your hand landed on his. “You can plan everything after a few hours of rest. What are you doing up so early, anyway?” you inquired, your tone suddenly shifting to a light tease.  
“I was hungry.” Castiel blushed lightly. “I find it so infuriating that the human body requires so much food, especially at such inconvenient times.” Cas bit his lip as his gaze flicked over to the fridge. “When I saw you in here, you looked so peaceful, so beautiful, that I didn’t want to spook you.”  
“We’re going to have to work on that,” you played. “I’ll fix you a snack, then it’s bedtime.” You tapped the bottom of his chin with your index finger. “But first,” you slammed the cold pack into his hand, “ice.”


End file.
